


Ant Man ~ Oneshots

by storiesofthegalaxy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofthegalaxy/pseuds/storiesofthegalaxy
Summary: Hello everyone! Here I am gonna post some Ant Man oneshots! Each oneshot has its own story, if not stated otherwise.Please feel free to tell me what you think about them. Enjoy!Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes ;)I do not own any of these characters.





	1. Chapter 1 -  Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ant Man oneshot, that's why it's not that long. Please tell me what you think of it! :)

Hope yawned happily, snuggling down into the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. A week ago, she never would have imagined that she would be laying on the couch in Scott’s flat. But the fingers that were stroking up and down her waist proved her otherwise.  
One week ago, Hope had been standing on a huge battlefield, amongst many other superheroes. She had been raring to get into her Wasp suit when they had fought against Ghost – but this had been something completely different. Of course, she was happy that in the end, they had saved thousands of lives. But some heroes had to pay the price of victory with their lives. And this wasn’t something she had been looking for.  
Since a few days, Hope and Scott were back in San Francisco. Scott was trying to spend any free moment with his daughter since he missed five entire years with her. At the same time he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her as well, wanting to show Hope all his love since he had kind of screwed it up with what had happened in Germany. Hope had already forgiven him, but it seemed that it was still nagging him.  
This was the reason why that Friday night, the three of them were sitting on Scott’s couch, watching some silly TV show. Scott was sitting in the middle, one arm each around Hope and Cassie. You could tell that at that moment, he was the happiest man in the world, because on that evening, the goofy smile on his lips hadn’t faded away for a second.  
For dinner, they had ordered a huge pizza. To Hope’s amazement, 15-year old Cassie liked black olives, just like Hope. Scott, on the other side, hated black olives, and the few times the two of them had ordered pizza, she had passed on the olives for his sake. But now Hope and Cassie were in the majority, so democracy decided that they would have black olives on their pizza.  
All her life, Hope hadn't been much of a family person. Her mother had disappeared, and her father had sent her off to boarding school - so from a young age, Hope had to grow up very fast and had become kind of a loner. So with her parents both together, Scott and her kind of being together and her growing relationship with Cassie, she was starting to experience what family was for the first time. And even though she was still getting used to it, she really liked it.  
Cassie decided to get something to drink and went to the kitchen.  
Hope was still deep in thoughts and didn't notice that her boyfriend was looking at her. "What are you thinking about?", he suddenly asked.  
"Hmm? What makes you think that?", Hope returned, feeling caught.  
Scott smiled. "Because I've been looking at you for several minutes, and usually you would have passed a comment or just would have punched me."  
Hope rolled her eyes and then punched him. "Your own fault.", she said when Scott rubbed his arm, making some weird noise. But she couldn't supress a little smile.  
Then they just layed there for a while, enjoying each other's company. Scott was the one who finally broke the silence.  
"You know, when I was out there working with the Avengers-" There was no mistaking that Scott was very proud of that. After their reunion she had wanted to hear everything about how they brought all of them back, and every third sentence had contained the words "Avengers", "awesome" and "cool" all together.  
" - when we were trying to build that time machine, the only thing I could think about was you and how much I missed you. I wanted you back, that's the only thing that impelled me."  
The good thing about Scott was that, just like Hope, he wasn't good when it came to express his feelings. They had chosen not to talk about stuff in the past and just take things as they come. It may not have been the best way to handle their we-don't-know-what's-this-relationship, and maybe Scott wouldn't have just dissapeared into Germany if things would have been different. But it had been their way to deal with stuff. That's why Hope was take aback when she heard him saying that so directly.

Hope kept silence for a moment, not knowing what to say, as usual. "Really?", she finally managed to say, knowing that this was probably the wrong answer. Was there even a right answer to what he had just said?  
Scott nodded, pulling her a little closer to himself. "When I came back from the Quantum world, everything was so...different. And then I went to this huge cementery and I went looking for Cassie's name. Instead I found my own. I can't imagine what she had went through the last five years. When I see how much I suffered knowing that you all were not here anymore...she had had to live with that burden for five entire years." His voice broke and Hope heard him take a deep breath.  
Hope reached out for his hand, grabbed it and then squeezed it reassuringly. "I can totally understand what you're going through. You can't undo what happened, unfortunately. You just gotta focus on the future. Cassie is fine, she is with you now and that makes her happy." Hope silenced for a moment, not knowing how to go on. "We are all fine now, Scott."  
Scott turned his head around and planted a small kiss on her hair. "I missed you like crazy, Hope, I really did. And I can't imagine what I would have done if you wouldn't have come back."  
Hope could feel the deep mourning and fear Scott had been through, that everyone who had lost someone through the snap had been through. She had just disappeared, which meant she didn't have any memories at all from the last five years. The only thing she could remember was just suddenly being back to reality, feeling that she had missed something but not knowing what.  
The brown haired woman moved a little, looking up to her boyfriend who was looking at her watery-eyed. She let go of his hand and instead cupped the left side of his face with her fingers, gently caressing his skin. "It's okay, I am here now, and that's what matters right?"  
Scott finally nodded hesitantly, and with her eyes watering as well, Hope leaned forward and gently pressed her lips on his ones. It was a slow kiss, expressing all their love and care for each other. It made her remember that one kiss on the docks, where she had thought that Scott was dead. She had been so relieved that he was alive that she hadn't thought much and just had kissed him. This was a similar kiss to that one back then, and the memories were overwhelming her.  
For a moment, she pulled back and took a deep breath. "You're alright?", Scott asked her immediately.  
Hope closed her eyes for a moment, a little smile appearing on her lips. "Yeah, I am just glad you are here right now."  
This time it was Scott who pulled her back into the kiss, their hands wrapping around each other's body, not wanting to let go of the other one never again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it was raining outside, and Scott and Hope would spend the afternoon inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for the long wait!  
> Please don't ask me how I got the idea for this oneshot. I just thought it would be kinda funny if Scott and Hope would make silly pics with Snapchat filters.  
> This oneshot is set after Ant-Man 1.

It was almost a miracle that Scott had talked Hope into getting WhatsApp. Since then, they started their new habit: video chats before going to sleep. The sweetest thing Scott had ever seen was Hope falling asleep during their more than 2 hour talks. Scott would just lay in his bed, quietly, and just look at her beautiful face until his eyes started to sink. Then he would wisper a "Good night, Hope.", switch off his phone and fall asleep with a little smile on his lips.

Two months later now, the two of them were officially dating, and Scott Lang could say that at the moment, he was the happiest man alive. Even though Hank Pym didn't quite like the idea of his daughter dating him. But Scott Lang had promised to himself that he would sway the old man. Somehow.

Since it had been raining the whole day, Scott had invited Hope for a 'movie day' to his place. And surprisingly, Hope had ageeed. That's why the two of them were sitting on the couch the whole aftednoon, covered up in a fluffy blanket, watching movies.

Soon it was getting dark outside, and since their eyes were getting tired, they switched off the tv, just enjoying each other's company for a while.

"Aww, that looks cute." Hope said as Scott showed her some of his daughter's pictures he had just received on Snapchat. 

When Scott sent one back, Hope ducked her head so that she would be visible on the picture. 

"You know, these filters would look super cute on you.", Scott remarked after having sent the picture. He looked down at Hope whose head was now resting on his shoulder, and his heart melted immediately. The brunette only grimaced. "Yeah, definitely not."

Scott smiled and quickly turned his phone around. For a second, teddy bear ears appeared on Hope's head. But of course, Hope was an attentive woman and quickly turned her face down. To be on the safe side, she covered her face with her free hand that wasn't jammed in between her and Scott's shoulder. 

"Scott, noo. Please." she mumbled into his shirt. 

"Oh, come on. It's just for fun." Scott returned and tried to tickle her. But the only thing he earned was a punch on his shoulder. "Outch!"

After a lot of begging, Hope finally lifted her head, very slowly and rolled her eyes when Scott shouted with glee. She even managed to smile a little bit, trying to ignore the teddy bear ears on her and Scott's head. 

"Told you, they look super cute on you." Scott scrolled through all the filters, almost using every single one for a selfie of them. 

"You aren't saving them, are you?" Hope asked carefully after an especially weird looking selfie.

"Noo, of course not." Scott answered quickly. But something in the tone of his voice told Hope, that he wasn't being comepletely honest that moment. 

Quickly, she leaned over Scott's shoulder, looking at his phone. He really was saving the pictures!

"No, Scott, delete them!" She tried to grab his phone, but Scott was a very attentive man as well and quickly ducked aside. 

With that, a little fight started between them. Hope didn't stop at nothing and tried everything to get hold of Scott's phone: talking, threatening, tickling, punching. But none of them worked. When they were about to fall down from the couch, Scott hid under the blanket laying on his back, tightly wrapping it around himself. 

Hope tried to get the blanket off, but she failed. For a moment, she hold on, trying to recover her breath, her hands resting on some part of his torso.

Scott seized the moment and tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was a muffled sound. "What?" Hope asked confused.

Since Hope seemed to having stopped attacking him, Scott fold down the enge of the blanket so that only his head was looking out. "I said that I won."

"Moron." Hope shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile at his childish behaviour. Not until then she noticed that she was half laying on top of Scott. Her knees were both on his right, but her hands were resting left and right next to his head.

"Getting nervous?" Scott asked with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Hope cleared her throat nervously, feeling a blush creeping up her neck. But before she could pull away, Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and gently but firmly pulled her into a hug. 

First, Hope tried to pulled away, but then she surrendered, resting her head on Scott's chest. 

"You know, we should do this more often." Scott remarked. His left hand was drawing little circles on Hope's back. 

"What exactly do you mean? Watching movies, or making silly pictures?" Hope asked and chuckled. She still couldn't believe that they had actually jostled for Scott's phone.

Scott remained still for a moment, thinking about the question. "Both."


End file.
